


Need You Now

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: “Hello. Sylvie?” He asked. “Oh Matt, I am sorry.” She sounded like she had been crying.“Sylvie what’s going on? Are you okay?” Sylvie was blubbering. “Matt, I’m a little drunk and I need you now. I miss you. Oh I messed up so badly.” She was crying harder. “Sylvie are you at your apartment? Are you alone?”“Yeah.” She said hiccupping.“I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone grabbed his keys and Jacket and ran out of the room.w.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys I was listening to Lady A's Need You Now and this came to me. i Hope you enjoy it.

Need You Now!! 

It was a Saturday night and Sylvie had been out with Stella and Emily having a girl’s night. They had said she needed it. She had been having such an awful time and need to let loose.  
She had gone on several dates with Greg Grainger from Engine 40 and he had been nice and sweet and honestly a year ago he would have been her perfect match. But every time she went out with him she would come home and wish she had been out with Matt. Or she would see Matt at the firehouse and it felt so wrong cause all she wanted to be was with him.  
She had heard Emily and Foster talking that Severide had said Matt had been working out things with Gabby or about Gabby. She was tipsy so her head went to with Gabby. “Well Fuck” She said as she tossed another shot. She pulled out her phone to call and uber. “Hey guys I am going to head home.”  
“Are you sure? We can share an uber?” Emily said. “No you guys stay here.” She gave both of them hugs and headed to the door.  
Sylvie got out of her uber in front of her apartment. She was drunk but not drunk enough. Stella and Emily had talked about their relationships and it just made her knock back more than her fair share of Tequila shots. She was sad, Matt was going to get back with Gabby, she had dumped Greg and she missed her friend Matt, and she really wanted to drink more.  
Once Sylvie had gotten in the door she kicked off her shoes by the door. She hated Heals with a passion . but Emily and Stella had told her to wear them or else. Then she set out for the kitchen; she got in the freezer and found bubblegum vodka. She hadn’t had it in a very long while, but it was comforting and would do the job of making her forget. She went to her room and put on her PJs and then went to the couch. She turned on HGTV and poured herself a few shots. She was halfway through an episode of Love it Or List it and started to cry. The husband and wife arguing over their home made her sad. She was lonely and she had forgotten how vodka and Tequila together was an awful combinaton for her. She picked her phone up off the coffee table and scrolled between tears. The one person she needed right now was someone she hadn’t talked to on a personal level in weeks, but she had heard he was talking to Gabby, but they could still be friends right. She landed on Matt Casey and hit Call. 

Matt had spoken with Gabby earlier in the week and had declared all things love for Sylvie to her. He honestly did it for himself and not Sylvie. He needed to tell someone. However, Sylvie wouldn’t talk to Matt other than at work and it was all about professionalism. So. Matt had been throwing himself into the job, whether it was at the firehouse or construction business. Which is why at 1:15 in the morning he was up working on a bid for a construction job. He was just about to call it a night when his phone started ringing on his night stand. It was quarter after one in the morning who would be calling him. When he saw the name “Sylvie’ He immediately answerd.  
“Hello. Sylvie?” He asked. “Oh Matt, I am sorry.” She sounded like she had been crying.  
“Sylvie what’s going on? Are you okay?” Sylvie was blubbering. “Matt, I’m a little drunk and I need you now. I miss you. Oh I messed up so badly.” She was crying harder. “Sylvie are you at your apartment? Are you alone?”  
“Yeah.” She said hiccupping.  
“I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone grabbed his keys and Jacket and ran out of the room.  
Stella was just walking in the door.  
“Woah, Casey. Slow down where is the fire?” She laughed at her Joke because he was a fireman and she was drunk  
“Sylvie is upset.” And he was gone. Stella shrugged. She was too drunk to care right now. 

Matt pulled up to Sylvie’s apartment. He parked his truck and ran two stairs at a time to the 4th floor.  
He knocked on her door.  
Sylvie got up from the couch. She was till crying but had passed out for a few seconds as the alcohol had started to sedate her.  
“Matt I am so sorry.” She said when she answered the door.  
She was embarrassed. Of course she had been upset but he came all the way over here and for what.  
“Sylvie is everything okay?” She stumbled a bit back to the couch.  
“I just feel so stupid. Everything I touch turns to dust.” She went for the bottle.  
Matt grabbed it from her.  
“Let’s get you water.” He said. He noticed the Bubblegum vodka. He knew that she hated the taste of real vodka and it was just one of those cute little things that made Sylvie, Sylvie. He got her water pitcher out of the fridge and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. He carried the glass to the couch. “Here.” She took the water. And he sat down next to her on the couch.  
“Oh Matt, you came here I am fine.” Tears welling up again. “No your not. Your drinking Vodka which you hate. You obviously started with Tequila or something because I have seen you drink Vodka before and this is different.” He said rubbing her arm. “Sylvie talk to me.” He said staring intensely at her.  
“I went out with Emily and Stella tonight. I have been having a bad few weeks and they wanted to cheer me up” She said taking another drink of water. “A bad few weeks?” He hated he hadn’t known before everything had happened he would have known and been able to be there for her.”  
“Greg Grainger wasn’t the guy for me. Maybe a year ago he would have been but not now.” She said crying. “Sylvie tell me what is wrong? Why are you so upset..” He said trying to calm her down.  
“Matt, I miss my friend.” She said giving into his arm wrapped around her and burying her face in his chest. She starting sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Sylvie, I miss my friend too.” He kissed her hair. “I don’t regret my friend knowing how I feel about her though.” He said. “Also could you tell my friend that I never stopped being her friend.” She lifted her head up. 

“Matt, I am so sorry I messed up. I know you broke it off with that girl, but your also getting back with Gabby.” He shooked his head. “Getting back with Gabby?” She sighed “But I’ll take friendship.” She said smiling and laid down on his arm.”  
“I don’t feel so good.” She said as she got up and ran to the bathroom. Matt followed and held her hair for her. ‘It’s okay, just get it all out.” He said holding her hair and rubbing her back.  
Once she had finally finished puking she was exhausted and ready for sleep. Matt let her get ready for bed and brush her teeth.  
Once she emerged she walked in to her bedroom and climbed in the pulled back sheets Matt done for her.  
“Matt I really am sorry again.” Matt laughed. “Sylvie nothing to be sorry about. Now get some sleep. I’ll sleep on the couch.” He said reaching for the light. “No, Please stay with me.” She said smiling.  
“Okay.” He said climbing into her bed. Sylvie fell a sleep instantly. While Matt lie awake watching her sleep.  
“Gosh she was beautiful”

Sylvie awoke the next morning. Her mouth was dry and her head, oh her head felt like a heard of elephants had decided to nap on it. She rolled over and saw Matt curled up snoring lightly.  
“Oh Shit.” She said quietly. She thought back to last night. She had got home. She remembered getting the vodka from the freezer. She remembered crying and then Matt came over. But why did Matt come over. She pulled her phone off the bedside and saw her call log. 1:15 am. Matt Casey.  
“Oh man.” She said. Matt was fully clothed and on top of the covers so nothing had happened. He was starting to stir. She just laid there staring up at the ceiling.  
“Good Morning.” He said smiling at her. “How are you feeling?” She lied.  
“Not bad.” She said trying to not let the headache get to her.  
“Sylvie, do you remember last night?” She shook her head. “Some of it. But I just don’t remember why you came over.” She said “I remember you showing up and I remember puking and you held my hair.” She said squinting thinking it would help her head.  
“You said you needed me.” He said smiling. “Sylvie I will always come when you need me.” She shook he her head. “I am ok now though.” She felt so uncomfortable. “Sylvie, I spoke to Gabby.” Her heart just jumped to her throat. It came back to her. She had told him she knew about him getting back together with Gabby Was this why she had called him.  
Sylvie climbed out of bed. She wasn’t ready for this conversation. She went to the kitchen and Matt followed. She filled up her glass of water.  
“I told her about us.” It was too early she all a sudden wanted to fall back to sleep.  
“I told her about Sidney, about you, about you dating Greg. About how we both we were hiding with other people. I told her how you said I was still in love with her.” Gosh the room was starting to spin.  
“Sylvie, she gave us her blessing.” Sylvie sat down at the table. 

“She what?”  
“I told her that I don’t love her like that anymore and I am madly in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life showing you your not first choice you’re the only choice.” Sylvie took a deep breath. “So, your saying?” She shook her head. Was he telling her that he loved her. “I love you Sylvie Brett. I will always be there when you Need me. Day or night.” She smiled “Matt, will you kiss me already.” She said standing up. He leaned down and kissed her. “I really need to nap. But can we do more of that later?” She asked. “Come on let’s both get some sleep.” He took her hand and headed back to the bedroom.


End file.
